


Protego

by ohmytheon



Series: Rebelcaptain AUs [17]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bigotry & Prejudice, Duelling, F/M, Gen, Name-Calling, Prompt Fic, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmytheon/pseuds/ohmytheon
Summary: Cassian has never minded it when people call him a Mudblood. Jyn, on the other hand, well... She's not one to let sleeping dogs lie and she's quite fierce.





	Protego

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this really quickly, which means that I didn't think very hard on the Houses that Cassian and Jyn are in. However, looking back on it, I'm going to stand by where I put them. Even if I did want Cassian to be in Slytherin like me. I'm not particularly happy with how it turned out, but I'm trying to write this quickly.

It wasn’t the first time Jyn got detention, as was her habit, but it was definitely the first time someone had ever gotten detention over Cassian before.

Honestly, he hadn’t thought much of it himself. If he got worked up about all the times he was called a Mudblood, then he’d probably live in detention and forget what the Ravenclaw tower looked like. He knew that he tended to be polarizing; he knew that there would always be bad blood when he didn’t mind sticking up for people or using his status as a prefect to actually do something. Seriously, he had been called much worse things than a “goodie-two-shoe Mudblood,” so he hadn’t even blinked.

And then Jyn Erso, tiny as she was, appeared out of nowhere like a ghost and socked the Slytherin seventh year boy right in the face. Where the hell was her wand? Why had she used her fist? They had magic, after all. And besides, was she not a Pureblood? From what he’d seen in his time in the wizarding world since he was eleven, all Purebloods gravitated towards magic before anything else, like they forgot how to use their hands.

Apparently that wasn’t the case for Jyn.

“What did you just call him?” she demanded, a ball of rage, looking like she was ready to punch the boy all over again.

The Slytherin pulled himself up and spit blood from his mouth, snarling at her.  He had to have had at least a foot on her. “You’ll regret that, Erso. Filthy Blood Traitors, the lot of you!”

“I’d rather be a Blood Traitor than a buggery halfwit!” Jyn exclaimed. Oh,  _there_ was her wand. She held it in her hand threateningly and he could somehow tell by her stance alone what hex she was about to shout.

Cassian snapped out of whatever confused trance he’d been in, leaping forward to grab a hold of her. He wrapped one arm around her, pulling her out of the way just as a curse shot by. Instead of hitting her, it went through her robes, causing a slight sizzle. She kicked wildly, the back of her shoe connecting with his shin, but he didn’t let go. With his other free hand, he flicked his own wand and snapped, “ _Expelliarmus,_ ” which caused the Slytherin boy’s wand to go soaring in the air.

The other boy moved to retrieve his wand, but Cassian trained his wand on him again, a warning look on his face. Better not. The Slytherin growled irritably, but stood still, and folded his arms across his chest. He might’ve had a year on Cassian and more muscle as well, but most students at Hogwarts knew better than to get on Cassian’s bad side when he had his wand out. Just because he rarely got into duels did not mean he wasn’t excellent at them. He was proficient at dueling and was always top of his Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

He could take care of himself and had for a long time, even before he’d arrived at Hogwarts, but that didn’t seem to matter to Jyn so much.

“Hey, hey, Jyn!” Cassian huffed, still holding her against him. It was by luck that he’d managed to get his arm completely around her so that her wand hand was pinned against her side, but he wouldn’t put it past her to still figure something out since she had a tight grip on it. “It’s over. Everything is fine. Do you hear me? It’s over. I’m okay. We’re all okay.”

Jyn finally stopped fighting him, breathing heavily. She tilted her head all the way back so that she could look up at him and the two of them connected eyes. He gave her a weak smile. She twisted her lips into a frown, but nodded her head. Suddenly, he was keenly aware of the way she was practically leaning back into his chest now and how close their faces were, so he pulled his arm away from her and she took a step forward.

“You should apologize to him,” Jyn told the Slytherin.

The boy scoffed and shook his head. “I think not. I don’t apologize to–” Her eyes narrowed dangerously. Behind her, Cassian pinched the bridge of his nose. Not again. Jyn had a ridiculous amount of energy for someone her size. Luckily, the Slytherin seemed to think better of it as well. “Whatever.”

“And just what is going on here?”

Cassian tried not to cringe as he turned around the face the professor that was striding towards him. Professor Krennic was not known for being just and kind. In fact, as Head of Slytherin, it was very obvious how much he disliked any student outside of his House, especially those that weren’t pure of blood. Oh, of course, he never said anything directly, but it was like he went out of his way to be cruel to students he cared little for. Cassian had been at the top of that list since his second year when he’d called the man out for making a Muggleborn Hufflepuff girl cry in Potions class.

“There was a slight dispute, but it’s all settled now, sir,” Cassian explained as politely as he could.

Krennic did not look appeased in the slightest and outright ignored Cassian, turning away from him. It irritated Cassian to no end, but he’d handled much worse from the man before. “What happened to your face, Fett?”

The Slytherin boy pointed an accusing finger at Jyn. “The Erso brat punched me in the face and Andor hexed me.”

“You called Cassian a Mudblood!” Jyn burst out. When the Slytherin smirked, she harrumphed. “I’ll show you a hexing.”

Judging from the arched eyebrow on Krennic’s face, the older man did not appear to disagree with his student’s assessment of Cassian. He looked from each student, appraising them with a glance. With Jyn, his lips quirked briefly as she glowered under his gaze. The two of them had some sort of history, having to do with her family, but Jyn never wanted to talk about it and avoided Krennic like the plague. He was particularly hard on her, though not in the same way as he was with Cassian. It was almost like he was fixated on her at times whereas Cassian was a piece of decor that he loathed but couldn’t get rid of.

“Twenty points from Gryffindor,” Krennic announced, “and three nights of detention with me.”

“I’d rather go hang out with a dementor,” Jyn grumbled under her breath.

It could’ve been worse, Cassian reasoned. She had punched another student, even if it had been in defense of his honor or whatever. It really didn’t bother him. He’d told her a few times before, but for some reason, it was one of those things that always upset her, something about him being better at magic than most purebloods. She would blush and scowl whenever he tried to push the subject, so he’d learned to let it go.

“And ten points from Ravenclaw,” Krennic added.

Cassian jerked upright. “Sir?”

“Dueling in the hallways, Andor? I expect better of a Prefect.” The Head of Slytherin clucked his tongue before turning around, his white robes billowing around him. “I told Mothma that you should never have been given that badge.”

The fact that there was no punishment for Slytherin hung thick in the air, but none of them said anything as Krennic strode away from them. Fett picked up his wand, smirking at them the whole time, and gave them a very rude gesture before leaving as well.

Sighing, Cassian rubbed the back of his neck and peered at Jyn. “Are you alright?”

“What?” Jyn glanced down at the burn on her robes. “Oh yeah, he didn’t even hit me. Terrible aim.”

“He might’ve been a bit cross-eyed after you hit him in the face,” Cassian pointed out. Jyn looked up at him and a shy smile slowly appeared on her face. It was one of those smiles that always made him feel a bit off center, though he couldn’t explain why, maybe because she so rarely gave them. “You didn’t have to do that, you know. It honestly doesn’t bother me.”

Jyn shrugged her shoulders. “Maybe I just wanted an excuse to hit him.”

Cassian laughed. “You Gryffindors are always so impulsive and rowdy.”

“Better than being a stick in the mud Ravenclaw,” Jyn quipped. She leaned forward precariously on one foot, hitting him in the arm. “Nice job on disarming him and getting points docked though. You’re a rule breaker deep down.”

“I’m a Prefect, Jyn,” Cassian told her in a mock-arrogant tone. “We don’t break the rules; we enforce them.” Jyn snorted, but said nothing to contradict him. He grinned at her. “C’mon, it’s almost dinner. You’re not going to want to go to detention with Krennic on an empty stomach.”

She sighed dramatically, but followed him without complaint nonetheless. No, it didn’t bother him when people called him a Mudblood, but it also felt kind of nice to have someone that would stick up for him anyways. He supposed it bothered her the same way someone calling her a Blood Traitor didn’t sit right with him. By the time they reached the Great Hall, both of them had agreed not to talk about it any further. Instead of going their separate ways though, Jyn sat at the Ravenclaw table with him, laughing and tossing a roll at him when he said something smart. They didn’t talk about that either.


End file.
